1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a data printing scheduling system and to a terminal and an apparatus applied to the system. The invention more specifically, relates to a data output scheduling system, a mobile terminal, and a data pool apparatus which are suitable for providing a greater convenience to users when printing data.
2. Description of Related Art
In current systems for printing data on a network, a network system for establishing a connection between a user terminal to be used by a user and a printer through a network and for printing data by the printer in response to a print request from the user terminal has commonly been used.
In current network systems, for example, when the user who has edited document data at their office wants to print the document data at home, the user is required to store the document data on an floppy disk (FD) or other medium using a terminal at the office, read the document data from the FD using a terminal at home, and instruct a printer at home to print the document data. Such print operation can be burdensome. The user may forget about printing the document data on their way home from the office, and hence the user may fail to print the document data. Therefore, if printing by the printer at home is scheduled by the terminal at the user's office, data is automatically printed at the time the user gets home. This can be very convenient.